50 Drabbles ShikaIno
by A-Mundane-Girl
Summary: Recopilación de 50 Drabbles sobre está hermosa y problemática pareja. Espero os guste.
1. Cabello

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras:** 555

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Cabello**

1 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha en compañía de su padre, eran alrededor de las 7 am por lo que las calles estaban casi vacías, únicamente uno que otro trabajador madrugador que comenzaba su labor con los primeros rayos de Sol. Se dirigían hacia la residencia de los Nara, se les había asignado una misión al actual y antiguo trío Ino-Shika-Cho y no querían llegar tarde para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la cual su padre tocó inmediatamente. Unos instantes después la madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino, les abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pasen, adelante

Ambos entraron y saludaron educadamente a la mujer, para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de la residencia. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a la llegada de los demás integrantes. A los minutos, apareció Shikaku, quien tras saludar a ambos se sentó en cercanía de Inoichi para comenzar una conversación. Más no había indicios de Shikamaru.

-Se debe de haber quedado dormido...de nuevo- suspiró su padre.

A los minutos, el moreno apareció bajando calmadamente las escaleras, no parecía tener preocupación alguna. Ante tal acción, Ino se paró inmediatamente llena de ira.

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡Holgazán bueno para nada! – Gritó de manera casi innata al verlo aparecer por las escaleras.- ¡No puedes apurart-

Se paró en seco cuando vio la apariencia del moreno. Tenía como siempre su cara de despreocupación que tanto lo caracterizaba, en la cual aún se podían ver indicios de tener sueño, iba con las manos en los bolsillos y vestía su usual ropa ninja. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue ninguna de las características previamente nombradas, era su cabello. No lo llevaba recogido como todos los días. No. Lo llevaba suelto. Podía ver como cada una de las hebras marrones caían despreocupadamente hasta la altura de sus hombros, enmarcando las facciones de su rostro que antes pasaban desapercibidas. Le daba un aire distinto, lucía...¿Más atractivo?.

Ante tal pensamiento, su rostro enrojeció por completo. Maldición ¿¡Qué le pasaba hoy?!

-Problemática...- dijo para desaparecer tras la puerta del baño, ocultando una risa.

Ino, tras salir de su trance, únicamente atinó a decir una corta frase.

-Voy a la cocina...- y desapareció rápidamente entrando a la habitación continua. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, realmente necesitaba calmar sus reacciones. ¿Realmente había pensado eso de Shikamaru?, ¡Dios!, ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

Mientras tanto, sus padres no hacían más que observar divertidos la cómica escena que protagonizaban sus hijos. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue la reacción de la rubia, la cual no pudo ocultar su enrojecido rostro, todos tenían conocimiento de lo obvio; Shikamaru veía a Ino como más que una amiga, pero ¿Pensaría ella ahora lo mismo?.

El Nara apareció por la puerta del baño justo en el momento en que Ino salía de la cocina, y como ambas puertas quedaban de frente, se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes. La mirada de Ino delatando vergüenza y la del moreno solamente delataba su cansancio por las mañanas.

En ese instante-y para beneficio de Ino- apareció en la puerta Chouji acompañado de su padre, quienes tras saludar notaron inmediatamente el extraño clima que había en la habitación.

-¿De qué me perdí?- fue lo único que dijo Chouji, con el rostro lleno de confusión.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo han estado?, yo la verdad es que he andado bastante atareada últimamente más aún con dejar mis vacaciones y retomar los estudios. El tiempo se me ha hecho bastante corto y he aquí esta idea, he leído que bastantes autores hacen este 'reto' de escribir 50 drabbles sobre una pareja en especifico, y me pareció una buena idea aceptar hacerlo. No dejaré mi otra historia de lado para nada, solo que prefiero escribir con tiempo y darles algo bien hecho a que escribir obligada y darles algo a medio hacer, realmente eso no va conmigo, me gusta dar algo de mi en cada cosa que escribo. Y bueno, ojalá les motive la idea y díganme que les ha parecido esta primera historia.

Con esto me despido, pero sin antes agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias, enserio que lo valoro demasiado. Y adiós, muchos besos y abrazos. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!.


	2. Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras:** 524

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Arrepentimiento**

2 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Se encontraba en la misma posición hacia ya dos horas. Estaba recostado sobre su cama, ocupando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza como almohada, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Hacia ya dos horas que repetía la discusión una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, pero seguía sin encontrarle algún sentido. Y es que con ella todo pasaba a ser irracional. En cambio, él usaba la lógica para todos los aspectos de su vida, tanto para su trabajo como su vida íntima y hasta el momento todo le iba de maravilla.

Todo a excepción de su novia.

¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué Ino tenía que ser tan problemática?

Ella era quien ponía su mundo de cabeza durante cada minuto que permanecía junto a él.

Ella era quien hacia de cualquier actividad que el calificaría como cotidiana una nueva aventura y hazaña a lograr.

Ella era quien le quitaba la tranquilidad a los confortantes días de verano y a las noches lluviosas de invierno.

Ella era quien ponía su temperamento al máximo e incluso, en el peor de los casos, le quitaba el sueño. ¡A ÉL!. El ser humano más perezoso en toda la aldea, y probablemente, en todo el territorio conocido.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era la mujer a quien él amaba. Podría ser problemática, pero era SÚ problemática.

Y no era consiente de cuanto se arrepentía hasta ese momento.

Había sido una pelea estúpida, como todas las que solían tener, pero debía de hacer algo debido a que perderla no estaba en sus planes. Bastante le había costado conseguir tenerla a su lado y no permitiría que su dificultad para expresar sus sentimientos la alejara.

~oOo~

 _-Te amo.- Dijo la rubia tras separar su labios de los de él. No lo negaría, lo había tomado desprevenido. No es que él no sintiese lo mismo por ella, al contrario, lo difícil era hacérselo saber. Ella sabía que no tenía precisamente el don de las palabras, y como era costumbre en ella, parecía usarlo en su contra._

 _-Shika...di algo._

 _-Ino...tu ya lo sabes, ¿por qué la necesidad de que lo diga?_

 _-Porque siempre es lo mismo..._

 _-Ino..._

 _-No Shikamaru. Lo siento por molestarte con mis sentimientos- dijo comenzando a despertar su enojo. Acto seguido se paró en dirección a la puerta._

 _-Ino...por favor_

 _-No, no puedo seguir sabiendo que tú no sientes los mismo que yo._

~oOo~

\- Yo igual te amo Ino.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

¿Eran en realidad tan difíciles de decir esas dos palabras?

El arrepentimiento que se comenzaba a acumular en su interior le comenzaba a significar una molestia. Ya comenzaba a ser una necesidad el tener a la rubia a su lado. Debía de tomar una decisión.

Abrió los ojos una vez más para encontrarse con el blanco techo de la habitación, lentamente comenzó a sentarse en su cama para después pararse, y caminar de manera cansada hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

Y, por segunda vez en su vida, se propuso tomar la iniciativa e ir a por ella...por segunda vez.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿cómo han estado?, espero que muy bien la verdad. Yo llegué hace no mucho a mi casa acá, ya tenía ganas de publicar, pero aún me faltan algunos detalles que afinar de mi otra historia (también es un ShikaIno), por lo que decidí publicar esta historia que ya tenía finalizada. Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta serie de historias, espero que sean se su agrado, me divierte bastante escribir historias relativamente cortas muchas veces me vienen a la mente pequeñas escenas y bueno, es inevitable escribirlas jajaja.

Ya sin más, espero les haya gustado este drabble. No se olviden de dejarme un review tanto si les ha gustado como no, acepto todo tipo de comentarios jajaja, y bueno, me despido, tengan un muy buen día-noche!


	3. Chocolate y Tabaco

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 448**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Chocolate y Tabaco**

3 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Se encontraba en casa de los Nara celebrando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru e Ino, como solían hacerlo ambas familias desde que ambos eran niños debido a la cercanía entre ambas fechas.

Era el día 22 de septiembre, por lo que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y se encontraban esperando hasta que pasase la media noche para celebrar el de Ino. Mientras, ambos se habían alejado del grupo y fueron hacia la pieza del moreno. Para pasar el tiempo, el chico comenzó a fumar uno de sus cigarrillos, cosa que inmediatamente Ino le recriminó.

-SHIKAMARU, ¿QUIERES APAGAR ESO?- le gritó.

-Tsk, no entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación y si te molesta eres libre de irte.

-Me preocupo por ti...Shika.

Tal vez, si había sido un poco grosero. Bastante, por lo que se decidió a apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que se encontraba en su estantería. Y, para quitar el sabor a nicotina de su boca, sacó una caja de chocolates que le habían regalado minutos antes y la llevó hacia su cama, en donde se encontraba sentada Ino.

-¿Quieres?

-Bueno.- Respondió, no sin antes dudar, introdujo uno de los bombones a su boca y sintió como se deshacía.

Así pasaron unos minutos, ambos en silencio, lo cual era bastante raro debido a que la rubia siempre hablaba de sobra.

-Ino, ¿Qué tienes?, has estado todo el día bastante rara...y callada.

-Nada...es solo que...- Vamos, era ahora o nunca, había estado planeando el momento hacia ya una semana. No podía echarse atrás justamente ahora.

-¿Estás enferma?...¿o algo así?- le interrogó, llevándose uno de los chocolates a la boca.

-NO...no...solo escúchame.- Vamos Ino...no seas una cobarde, lo peor ya había pasado...¡estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo!, ¿qué podía ser peor que eso?

-Ino..

-Shika...- y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia su rostro, a sus tan ansiados labios. Había repasado este momento durante toda la semana, no podía arruinarlo ahora...¿o sí?.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento, perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza se estrelló estrepitosamente con el cráneo del Nara, dejando a ambos en el piso; un adolorido Shikamaru y una avergonzada Ino.

-¡Lo siento! No quise- pero el moreno la interrumpió.

-Tsk, problemática.- Y está vez fue él quien la besó. Fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, en un comienzo sus movimientos fueron torpes y mecánicos, pero luego fueron tomando el ritmo y el gusto a la situación en que se encontraban.

-Feliz cumpleaños...Ino.- dijo al separarse de su boca. Estaba roja de vergüenza y aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Y supo inmediatamente que sería un sabor que nunca olvidaría.

Una mezcla entre chocolate y tabaco.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí les traigo, con mucha felicidad, una nueva actualización. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que ha tenido esta idea, sobre todo en sus reviews. Trataré de ir haciendo más largas las historias (porque hay algunas que ya las tenía escritas), y sin más los dejo.

El miércoles estaré actualizando porque mis estudios me han dejado un poco corta de tiempo, pero siempre se puede jajaja.

¡Adiós y cuídense!, un beso y un abrazo. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews.


	4. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 476**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Reencuentro**

4 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

La misión había tardado un total de una semanas en concretarse y, a pesar de que no había presentado una mayor complejidad, si los había agotado bastante.

Ahora se dirigían de camino regreso a la aldea, después de todo había sido una misión exitosa, pero lo que más le alegraba era que por fin podría descansar y dedicarse a ver las nubes.

A medida que se fueron acercando, pudo distinguir la entrada de Konoha en la lejanía, y algo más; una persona. En cuanto la distancia fue aún menor se dio cuenta de la familiaridad que tenía para él aquella silueta.

A unos metros de ahí, Ino se movía inquieta de un lado para otro justo en el centro de la entrada a la aldea. Estaba esperándole, ella sabía que hoy volvería de la misión y quizás esperaba que le recibiese en su casa o cuando ya hubiera llegado a esta, al fin y al cabo no había sido una misión compleja como para que ella se preocupase, y así se lo había hecho saber antes de irse.

Pero al fin y al cabo, siempre le tomaba de sorpresa.

En cuento lo vio, se acercó corriendo. -¡Shika!- gritó mientras se arrojaba hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Problemática...- susurró a la vez que correspondía a el abrazo de la muchacha.

Se sentía realmente cálido y reconfortante el volver a tenerla entre sus brazos luego de tantos días sin verla. Realmente la había extrañado.

-¿¡Problemática!?- le dijo, alejándose un poco de él.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes para decirme?- le preguntó amenazante, subiendo el tono de su voz.

-N-no Ino, no quise decir-

-¡Entonces qué, Nara!- le siguió gritando.

-Ino...- trató de calmarla. En esos momentos eran el foco de atención de todos los presentes, tanto las personas que pasaban por ahí dirigían miradas llenas de curiosidad al oír los gritos de su novia, como sus compañeros le miraban en forma de burla, lo más probable es que esta situación se prestase como una forma de reírse de él, en próximas misiones.

-¡He pasado toda la maldita semana preocupándome por-

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando su novio la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la besó, ahí mismo frente a todos los curiosos que estaban observándolos, quienes al verse incómodos frene a la situación comprometedora de ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, dándoles privacidad.

Se tomaron su tiempo en separarse, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la boca de la rubia debido a su espontánea demostración de cariño.

-Así está mucho mejor, Nara- le dijo en forma provocativa, acercándose nuevamente a sus labios para volver a besarle.

Se corrigió a sí mismo; lo que más le gustaba de regresar a la aldea no era el descansar, si no el poder reencontrarse con su problemática novia.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~


	5. Tarde de Estudio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Leve lime

 **Palabras: 608**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Tarde de Estudio**

5 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

-¡Papá! ¡Me voy!

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó su padre apareciendo rápidamente en el umbral de la puerta.

-A estudiar- respondió sonriente.

-Ajá...- dijo su padre en forma de duda.

-Inecuaciones- señaló sacando el cuaderno que traía en su mochila.

-Ajá...- volvió a decir su padre, está vez moviéndose para que su hija pudiera salir.

-Te quiero, papi- dijo saliendo disparada por la puerta.

Fue acelerando el paso lo más que pudo. Iba tarde, de nuevo.

~oOo~

Se encontraba observando atentamente como Shikamaru realizaba un ejercicio La verdad, había entendido el procedimiento hace unas tres ecuaciones atrás, pero insistía en que cambiasen los números para que de esa manera la 'dificultad aumentara'. Lo único que estaba en aumento en esos momentos eran sus hormonas. Veía como fruncía ligeramente el ceño al leer la ecuación y comenzaba a escribir los números casi de inmediato. Y, en tres pasos, el resultado ya estaba escrito.

-¿¡Y eso es todo!?- preguntó atónita.

-Si, no es para tanto Ino- le respondió el chico.

-Es que...¡es muy fácil!

-Tsk, no grites problemática.

-¿Por qué no pueden explicar así de claro en clases?

-Porque nunca prestas atención.

-Tú te dedicas a dormir.

-Porque ya conozco la materia.

-¡Eso es injusto!- dijo haciendo un puchero.- No sé que clase de cerebro tienes dentro de tu cabeza. Bueno, de seguro uno que tiene una extraña obsesión con dormir- dijo ocultando una risa.

-Problemática...

-¡Que no me digas así!- dijo golpeándole levemente en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico se girara hacía ella.

-Pues lo eres.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, acortando lentamente la distancia que los separaba, con la pereza y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Ino en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Así que no pudo esperar más y se lanzó sobre él para besarlo. En un principio fue un contacto dulce y tierno, como lo eran la mayor parte en que se encontraban frente a la presencia de alguien más o en algún lugar un tanto inapropiado.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la acercó aún más para profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua y mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. El chico comenzó a delimitar toda su silueta entre sus manos, hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se detuvo.

-Ino...-susurró entre besos. Más la aludida no le prestó mayor atención, su atención estaba concentrada en sus lenguas.- Ino- dijo dando fin al beso que compartían.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Aquí no.

-¡Que aburrido eres!- le recriminó, acercándose nuevamente a besar sus labios, acto que el moreno no le negó en absoluto.

-Ino...no- dijo suavemente sin separar el contacto de sus bocas.- Nos pueden descubrir...

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario- río al sentarse en su regazo con una de sus piernas a cada lado, pasando a llevar intencionalmente la entrepierna del muchacho.- No me hagas rogarte- le susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

-Mujer problemática...

Rodeo su delgada cintura y la apegó más a él, mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de su blusa. Ino por su parte hacía exactamente lo mismo, recorría todo el abdomen del muchacho lentamente, a la misma vez que besaba su cuello.

De pronto, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse, inmediatamente se giraron y vieron como su amigo les miraba atónito desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Chicos, saben que no me molesta para nada que sean novios, ni sus muestras de afecto...-les interrumpió Chouji.- ...siempre y cuando ¡NO SEA EN MI HABITACIÓN!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron completamente rojos mientras trataban de reincorporarse.

Habían sido descubiertos.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, si que ha pasado mucho tiempo la verdad, ¿cómo habéis estado?. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en los últimos días, no me ha quedado tiempo para hacer nada la verdad, pero ahora me he arrancado un rato y escribí tres historias más para subir en estos días. Y, haciendo alusión a la magnifica época de estudios, traigo este fic tratando de que les resulté aunque sea un poco gracioso y divertirlos un momento. Ojalá les gusté y prometo actualizar pronto. No se olviden de dejarme un review tanto sea para mandarme golpes o cualquier cosa jajaja.

¡Adiós!

*No sé que ha pasado con el capítulo anterior que no guardo la nota de autor por temas de edición, no es que no haya escrito nada. La verdad no sé que ocurrió.

Una vez más agradeceros a todos lo que me leen, siguen y comentan mi historia. Y bueno, ya derecho me despido y les deseo un hermoso día.


	6. Rubio Platinado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 487**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **~o Por un mundo con más ShikaIno o~**

* * *

~oOo~

 **Rubio Platinado**

6 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Siempre había visto a las mujeres como los seres más problemáticos que pudiesen existir, y no es como si su visión sobre ellas hubiese cambiado, para nada, tenía a su amada madre para recordar los motivos por los cuales creía eso todos los días. Pero a quien engañaba, algo sí había cambiado. De un momento a otro, su vida se había llenado de mujeres sin que él lo deseara.

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer estar en esta situación?.

-Problemático.- se dijo a sí mismo. Reviviendo la escena que acababa de vivir hacia unas horas atrás.

~oOo~

 _Se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento, lo más probable es que llegase tarde. Otra vez. Recibiría los regaños de Ino y algunos golpes debido a su pereza y falta de puntualidad. Comenzó a hacerse la idea de la situación que le esperaba cuando vio que únicamente una silueta lo esperaba. Era Ino._

 _-Ino...¿Y Chouji?_

 _-No vendrá.- Dijo con un tono de tristeza.- Salió con su novia..._

 _-Ahh...ya veo.- A decir verdad, su amigo salía con aquella chica bastante más frecuentemente de lo que compartía con ellos, no es que le molestase en absoluto, se alegraba bastante por su amigo, solo que a veces si se sentían vacíos sin su presencia._

 _-Shika..._

 _.¿Ino?_

 _-¿Crees que terminemos por separarnos...los tres?_

 _Tras pensar unos minutos en su respuesta, dijo: No, es solo algo pasajero. Es la primera chica en que realmente se interesa. Es totalmente normal._

 _-Es como...¿tú y Temari?_

 _Esa pregunta si lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. ¿A dónde quería llegar?._

 _-¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _-A veces...siento que yo seré la que quedaré sola. Ustedes ya tienen a alguien que les corresponda. Yo no._

 _-Ino...tienes a miles de chicos que quieren salir contigo...tú eres la que rechaza a todos._

 _-Pero...-tardó unos minutos en contestar ¿estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer?.- Ninguno de ellos eres tú._

 _-Ino...¿a-a qué te re-refieres?- respondió con voz entrecortada. ¿Acababa de declarársele indirectamente?._

 _-¿Tengo que ser más directa?- y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, la que nunca llegó.- Está bien, sé que amas a Temari._

 _Y sin más, se marchó._

~oOo~

Meditó unos minutos más, ¿realmente Ino creía que a él le atraía Temari?. Realmente la chica de la arena era alguien digna de admirar, era fuerte, tenía su carácter y no podía negar que era bastante atractiva. Pero eso no era suficiente para él.

Prefería mil veces hundirse en los azules ojos que Ino que en los verdes de Temari, quería abrazar la silueta de su compañera de equipo y saber que solamente le pertenecía a él, no importaba si peleaban a diario porque sabía que tarde o temprano se arreglarían, y el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella era una de las mejores cosas que podía pedir.

Y si, prefería mil veces su largo cabello platinado.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿cómo han estado? la verdad espero que muy muyyy bien. Bueno, yo acá les traigo felizmente una nueva actualización como he prometido (el poder cumplir con las actualizaciones a tiempo es lo mejor). Si bien es un poco corta y con poco diálogo en comparación con las anteriores, esperó que sea de su agrado y, si pueden también les agradecería que me dejaran saber su opinión mediante un review.

Ya sin más, los dejó. Les mando muchos abrazos desde la distancia jajaja. Nos vemos!


	7. Muérdago

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene NaruSaku como pareja secundaria.

 **Palabras: 431**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

 **Nota: Los separadores los ocupo para diferenciar entre: sueño-realidad y lugares, es decir, al cambiar de una ciudad o ambiente a otro. Y, además para poner escritos como cartas o documentos, entre otros.**

~o **Por un mundo con más ShikaIno** o~

* * *

~oOo~

 **Muérdago**

7 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

-Sakura, ¿conoces la tradición del muérdago en navidad?- preguntó una mañana el moreno a la chica.

-Si...la conozco, ¿por qué?- respondió la pelirrosa ante la pregunta del Nara.

-Nada, es solo que...tengo una idea- dijo. Esto capto de inmediato la atención de la chica, la cual ansiaba ser parte de lo que se que él estuviese planeando.- Pero necesito que no le cuentes nada de esto a Ino.

-Hecho, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó inmediatamente. El Nara sonrió.

~oOo~

Había planeado todo, ningún detalle había sido dejado al azar. Esta noche, en vísperas de navidad finalmente besaría a su amada de cabellos dorados. Hacia ya semanas que todos se habían percatado de que algo ocurría entre ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos y se les veía paseando a menudo, pero ninguno tomaba la iniciativa. Y por eso había planeado todo: según la tradición cuando dos personas se paran bajo la rama de un muérdago, han de besarse. Entonces como Sakura realizaría una fiesta esta noche, pondría esta rama en el marco de su puerta, él ya estaría presente desde antes por supuesto, y cuando Ino tocara ala puerta el le abriría y quedarían bajo la rama. El se haría el desentendido y ahí es donde Sakura le apoyaría.

Pero con lo que no contaba Shikamaru, era con la imprudencia de Naruto.

El rubio, al igual que él, se encontraba desde temprano ayudando a Sakura a organizar todo, y en cuanto escuchó el timbre corrió para ver de quién se trataba. Por un momento, ambos se miraron con cara de pánico antes de correr en dirección a la puerta. Naruto acababa de abrir e Ino estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para quedar justo a su lado cuando Sakura, al ver la situación, corrió hacia ellos y empujo a Ino, quien salió disparada producto de la fuerza de la pelirrosa.

Entonces, Sakura y Naruto quedaron bajo el muérdago.

-¡Ahhh, FRENTE!, ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE!?- gritó Ino reincorporándose. Al ver la situación comenzó a reírse.-¿Así que no querías que me besara con Naruto?- dijo con su ataque de risa. El rubio inmediatamente miró hacia arriba y comprendió la situación.

-Prepárate para el mejor beso de tu vida, Sakura-chan- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Y sin previo aviso la besó, y para su sorpresa ella también correspondió el beso.

Una vez se depararon, todos comenzaron a aplaudirles, no sabían en qué momento había llegado todo el mundo para ver el espectáculo, pero ahí estaban.

-¡Así se hace Naruto!- le gritó Kiba.

Todos estaban felices y celebrando.

Excepto Shikamaru.

Su plan había fallado.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Hace demasiado tiempo que ya no actualizaba (meses y meses. Mátenme.), pero al fin he vuelto y con todas y más ganas de actualizar y escribir!. Decidí que esta historia era la más apropiada de publicar por las fechas en que estamos, así que espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme un review antes de irse, y ya nos veremos en las demás actualizaciones!


	8. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Palabras: 458**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

~o **Por un mundo con más ShikaIno** o~

* * *

~oOo~

 **Lluvia**

8 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Había estado toda la tarde entrenando junto a Shikamaru. En un principió habían quedado en entrenar como el equipo diez, pero Chouji por un extraño motivo estaba desaparecido desde la mañana en que le fueron a buscar, por lo que después de esperarlo durante bastante tiempo decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento. _Maldito, me ha abandonado_ , pensó Ino.

-Está comenzando a llover- susurró Shikamaru mientras miraba las nubes. Efectivamente el cielo de un momento a otro se había vuelto gris.

-Si, mejor será que nos apresuremos en llegar antes que-

Ino siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sobre ambos.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada- dijo el moreno, tomándole de la muñeca para apresurarla.

-Maldición, ¡estúpida lluvia!.

-Tsk, mujer problemática...-susurró el chico.- Es solo lluvia, si te quedas ahí parada te mojarás más.

-¿¡Y qué con si quiero mojarme!?- exclamó soltándose del agarre.

-Ino...pescarás un resfriado- le advirtió. _Y en definitiva, mi madre me matará si llegó con ella enferma a mi casa,_ pensó.

-¿Y..?, como si realmente te importara.

-Si que importa- respondió, captando la atención de la rubia.- Si te llegas a enfermar tanto tu padre como mi madre me matarán.

-¡Pues al diablo con ellos!- exclamó aún más enojada al oír la respuesta.

-Ino...por favor...-le insistió.

-Salva tu trasero por ti solo, Nara- le dijo dándole la espalda. Hace ya días que su amiga se estaba comportando de esa manera y, pese a su alto intelecto, aún no podía dar con el motivo de tal conducta.

-Está bien. Ino, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó directamente. Quería arreglar de una vez las cosas y no irse más por las ramas del asunto.

-¿¡Qué 'qué me pasa'!?- le gritó.- Como si te realmente importara, lo haces por puro compromiso. No quiero tu lástima.

-Ino. Tu SÍ me importas- dijo cargando su voz en aquella palabra. La chica se giró y quedó mirándolo directo a sus ojos y se fue acercando lentamente hacía donde estaba.

-Demuéstralo.

A penas unos centímetros separaban los rostros de ambos. Por un momento, se dedicó a observar como algunas gotas de lluvia habían quedado atrapadas en su cabello y, como otras iban cayendo desde su frente contorneando las facciones de su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, los que se encontraban un poco separados.

 _Es ahora o nunca,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Y la besó.

~oOo~

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejos de donde sus compañeros no lo podrían encontrar, estaba Chouji disfrutando tranquilamente de una bolsa de frituras. Había dejado a sus dos amigos a solas ya que estuvieron peleando durante toda la semana por cualquier motivos que se les ocurriese.

- _Ya es hora de que esos dos aclaren las cosas por si solos-_ pensó.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!, Ya habían pasado sus días sin subir ShikaIno jajaja, pero aquí estoy de vuelta y comprometida (ahora si que si) a actualizar seguido y completar esta serie. Tengo aún unas semanas antes de salir con mi familia por unos días, así que tengo unos pequeños proyectos (algo, quizás, para empezar el año) que haré saber más adelante en los siguientes días. Por lo demás, espero hayan disfrutado la historia y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión en los reviews. Besos y abrazos!.


	9. Visto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1139**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Visto**

9 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta para su amiga.

 _Puedes quedarte, ¡PERO DUERMES EN EL PISO!_ – seguido de un emoji con la cara completamente roja de enojo. No olvidaría la última vez que los padres de su amiga habían salido de viaje de negocios y ella se quedó en su casa hasta que llegasen. Todo resultaría el perfecto plan entre amigas si no fuese por dos motivos: Sakura se adueña completamente de la cama, empujando a cualquiera que se interponga entre ella y las sábanas y, segundo, ronca como un condenado animal. Al recordarlo volvió a escribir.

 _Y...¡Nada de ronquidos!_ – ahora con un emoji riendo. Eso seguro la haría enojar como nunca.

Volvió a la ventana de contactos y vio como al lado del nombre de su novio se visualizaba el característico circulo verde, haciéndole ver en línea.

 _¡Shika!_ – teclea rápidamente, antes que se desconecte nuevamente. Si no conociera ya a ese perezoso...

A los dos minutos, se ve el 'escribiendo' y el sonido característico al recibir un mensaje. – _Mujer problemática._

 _Deberías empezar a buscar otro nombre para tu hermosa novia –_ escribió de manera instantánea al recibir el mensaje. Si cualquier persona no supiese que él ya estaba acostumbrado a a sus comentarios y a tomárselos con humor, pensarían que era la peor novia del mundo entero. Se marcaron los dos tics de recibido y el condenado visto.

Pasaron esta vez cinco minutos hasta que comenzó a escribir su respuesta. – _Para qué, si ese te queda a la perfección._

 _Maldito hombre molesto._ Pensó para sus adentros, minimizó la pestaña de chat y abrió la aplicación de calendario en su computadora. Para esa semana no tenía ninguna evaluación, de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, la felicidad duró poco cuando, al cambiar la semana, se dio cuenta de los tres exámenes y dos exposiciones pendientes, esperándola. Sus profesores eran profesionales en dejar semanas libres para luego desquitarse, todos juntos y organizados, en una sola semana, durante la cual nadie dormía. A excepción claro, de Shikamaru. Miró de igual manera como el día viernes 17 destacaba de manera singular a los demás. _¡Estúpida!,_ se regañó mentalmente.

Abrió nuevamente la ventanita del chat y le escribió a su novio.

 _¿Qué te parece ir por una pizza?_

El mensaje, se manera casi inmediata, se marcó como visto. Pero la respuesta no llegaba.

Habían transcurrido ya diez minutos y seguía a la espera. El maldito visto ya comenzaba a molestarle, ¿qué podía estar haciendo para demorar en responder?. Decidió volver a la conversación con Sakura.

 _¿Qué haces, cerda?_

 _Intento hablar con Shika, pero me deja en los malditos vistos_ – grandioso, ahora tendría a su amiga molestándola.

 _¿No iban a juntarse hoy a estudiar?_ – le preguntó su amiga. Volvió a leer la pregunta algunas veces más antes de responder. No habían hecho planes, en ningún momento, de juntarse a estudiar, además de que no era exactamente de las personas que estudiaba con tanta anticipación.

 _No, frente. ¿De qué hablas?_ – respondió rápidamente. Si bien lo más probable es que fuese una equivocación, no dejaba de molestarle. Volvió al chat de Shikamaru, y se dio cuenta que aún no le respondía, por lo que le envió un signo de pregunta, el cual se marcó inmediatamente como visto.

Un tanto molesta, cambio de pestaña de nuevo.

 _Un amigo, dijo que lo vio con una chica rubia de camino a su casa._

No reparó en pensar en el sentido ni veracidad de las palabras de su amiga, solo reparó en la 'chica rubia' que había sido vista acompañando a su novio horas atrás, a la salida del colegio, lo más probable es que se hubiese debido a que el día martes ambos tenían horarios diferenciados en la hora de salida. A medida que comenzaba a crear todo tipo de hipótesis dentro de su cabeza, el computador sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. De Shikamaru. Inmediatamente cliqueo la ventana del chat.

 _Bien, qué día?_

'Bien, qué día', repetía en su mente, ¿¡Acaso tenía que ser así de cortante!?, ¡Siquiera un emoji de corazón le había enviado!.

 _¿Viernes está bien?_ – escribió inmediatamente. Esperaba que su respuesta fuese afirmativa, porque si no significaba que había olvidado por completo ese día, y ese día era de vital importancia para ambos.

Envió el mensaje e inmediatamente se marcó como visto y comenzaron a transcurrir los minutos en espera de una respuesta. De nuevo.

Para ese punto, la paranoia ya se había adueñado de su mente, acaso...¿podría su amiga estar en lo correcto y él...estaría con otra chica en esos momentos?. Decidida a averiguar más, y dado a que el chico tardaría quizás horas en responder quien sabe por qué, volvió a el chat con su amiga.

 _¿Estás segura de lo que dices?_ – volvió a insistir con la incógnita sobre el tema.

 _Cien por cien segura_ – aseguró la chica pocos segundos después de recibido el mensaje. Sintió como algo se revolvía dentro de su estómago. Sakura no le mentiría, no sobre eso.

En ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de una sola persona, la única rubia además de ella que tenía comunicación, aún, con el chico. Temari. Sonó una notificación y reviso el mensaje proveniente de su novio.

 _Nop, mejor el jueves._

Y, para más ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO!. Su maldito aniversario. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tomó su teléfono celular y se marchó decidida rumbo a la casa del Nara. Iría a averiguar en qué andaba metido.

~oOo~

-¡Shikamaru!- entró gritando a la habitación del chico, mientras comenzaba a examinar la habitación en busca de su víctima. Y la encontró, dormido boca abajo en la cama de su habitación, con el móvil encendido en su mano con la conversación abierta. El chico no se inmutó al grito de su novia, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus escándalos.- ¿¡Dónde está!?- gritó una vez más comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación, despertando está vez al muchacho.

-Tsk, ¿qué ocurre mujer?- dijo entre bostezos, estirando los brazos.

-¡Temari!, ¿Dón-de es-tá Temari?- dijo lentamente mientras miraba fijamente los ojos castaños del chico.

-¿Temari?- preguntó incrédulo.- Pues, como ves, no hay ninguna 'Temari' acá- dijo abarcando toda la habitación con su mirada. La chica lo miró por un momento, ya se explicaba porque tardaba en responder, ¡si se había dormido con el teléfono en mano!.

-¡Maldita frente!, ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- gritó mientras salía de la habitación del chico, dando otro portazo tras de sí.

-Problemática- dijo el chico, volviéndose a dormir.

~oOo~

Mientras, en un lugar distinto de la ciudad, una chica de cabello color rosa seguía riendo al imaginar la cara de enojo de su amiga y la segura paliza que le daría a su novio. Si, se había tragado toda la broma.

-Pequeña ingenua- dijo entre risas para si misma, mientras apagaba el computador.

Nadie se burlaba de ella. NADIE.

Y mucho menos, de sus ronquidos.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¡Feliz inicio de año a todas mis lectoras!, ojalá os pasen muy bien en esas fiestas y que sea un año lleno de alegrías y cosas buenas.

Y, para iniciar bien, les traigo una actualización 'especial', una historia más larga y la publicación de un nuevo fic, bueno esto ya fue un poco antes, ¡pero igual cuenta! jajajaja.

Gracias a todas/os por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias, seguirlas, darle a favoritos y dejarme sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y afortunada!.

Bueno, ya sin más, nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones. Cuídense y déjenme sus opiniones, o comentarios, o lo que sea, en los reviews.

¡Nos vemos!


	10. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras:** 543

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Despedida**

10 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Ella era lo último que siempre recordaría; su largo cabello como una dorada cascada cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura, sus profundos ojos azules que albergaban tantos secretos que únicamente él conocía, su aroma al cual era más dependiente que a la propia nicotina de sus cigarrillos...ella; su única presencia era capaz de llenar de vida cualquier lugar al que entrase, en el cual se volvía inmediatamente el centro de atención.

Pero ella era más que un físico atractivo...él había llegado a conocerla tan bien como a él mismo, si es que no mejor, sabía que detrás de todo era una de las personas más fuertes, inteligente, perseverante y problemática que conocía.

Que conocería.

¿Había llegado a amarla?, o peor aún...¿la amaba, después de todo?, ¿lo seguía haciendo?

Se maldijo en silencio, ¿por qué no lo había descubierto antes?. Debió hacérselo saber todas las mañanas al despertar a su lado, sin siquiera llegar a dudar.

Ella era su mejor futuro que nunca llegaría a conocer. Le había prometido que nunca la extrañaría; su recuerdo permanecería vivo únicamente en la fecha en que todo acabó. Al fin y al cabo, era mejor conservar un hermoso recuerdo que una horrible tragedia. Ella nunca llegaría a saber cuanto lloró su ausencia, ambos habían sido como un intenso fuego que terminó por extinguirse de manera abrupta cuando aún era demasiado pronto.

-No puedo, simplemente es imposible olvidarlo todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Usualmente, cuando una relación llega a su termino, ambos se desean lo mejor para el futuro sin importar lo que este les depare.

Seguir feliz con la sonrisa de la otra persona aunque esta no sea provocada por ti, porque quizás tú no hiciste las cosas suficiente mente bien, de todas formas seguía siendo un cobarde. El peor, para ser más exactos.

Pero como podía llegar siquiera a saber si ella era realmente feliz en estos momentos, no es como si pudiese ir de un momento a otro y preguntarle; ¿después de todo, sigues siendo feliz?. Por un momento vino a su mente la imagen de su perlada sonrisa, provocando que se dibujara inevitablemente la misma expresión en él.

Recordó un sueño en que ella le rogaba regresar, acompañarla en la soledad que vivía...que no soportaba ni un día más con esto. Aún recordaba el oscuro abrigo, la lluvia cayendo de manera estrepitosa a su alrededor y sus grandes ojos claros cristalizados productos de las lágrimas. Lo recordaba casi como si hubiera sido algo real. Ojalá...

Hasta que ese momento llegase, él la seguiría esperando día tras día, hasta que llegase finalmente el momento de reencontrarse. Y esperaba que ella igual.

Se encontraba sobre el húmedo pasto, tras unos minutos decidió que era momento de irse. Ya volvería mañana. Se paró y abandonó el lugar en el que estaba.

Quedando, únicamente, un tumba en el cual se leía el nombre de Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, bueno, ahora he decidido darle una vuelta un tanto extraña a esta historia, la verdad empecé con una idea distinta, pero la termine cambiando hasta que quedó como está jajaja. Ojalá no me maten :c, ya subiré historias que compensen la tristeza de Shika!

Un saludo a todas y un abrazo enorme!

Nos vemos!


	11. Suegro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 798**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Suegro**

11 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Tragó saliva por una vez más antes de entrar a la casa de la rubia, sintió como se deslizaba pesadamente por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago. ¿Por qué todas las cosas más tediosas le terminaban por tocar a él?, de entre todos los hombre de la aldea y del país, tenía que haberle tocado Inoichi Yamanaka como suegro.

Si bien era íntimo amigo de su padre, con quien mantenía una amistad de años en donde había una confianza y amistad mutua, la situación cambiaba drásticamente en cuanto se refería a él. Durante años se había burlado de todos los chicos que se acercaban a Ino con algún interés más allá de la amistad, porque más allá de los celos que le producía sabía que no tenía de qué temer pues, tarde o temprano, todos se verían espantados por las amenazas del padre de Ino. Sin embargo, toda la gracia se perdía al ser él quien debía ahora enfrentar aquella inminente situación.

Por su parte, Ino caminaba alegremente a su lado tomada de su mano, invitándolo a pasar al interior de la vivienda. Lentamente, no sin antes dudarlo, dio el primer paso hacia adelante, avanzando por el pasillo que conducía a el comedor principal. Pensó en que quizás podría hacer tiempo mientras la cena se preparaba, para poder pedirle ayuda a su novia en caso se verse en alguna situación incómoda. Pero su plan se desmoronó al llegar ala habitación y ver la mesa puesta con los platos calientes recién servidos.

E Inoichi sentado frente a ambos, esperándolos.

Mirándolo fijamente con su penetrante mirada que le helaba la sangre.

-Adelante, siéntense- dijo secamente mientras indicaba a los dos puestos libres que quedaban justo en frente de él.

Volvió a tragar saliva pesadamente y, dando una gran inhalada de aire, procedió a sentarse en el asiento que le había indicado.

-No ayudaste a mi princesa a sentarse- le recriminó de manera casi inmediata-. Mal jugado, Nara. ¿Esos son modales?

-Y-yo- trató de decir con dificultad. No habían pasado siquiera dos minutos y ya había echado todo a perder.

-Aprende a no tartamudear, muchacho- dijo mirándolo fijamente, a la vez que él también le respondía con aquel incómodo gesto. Se quedaron unos segundos así, Kami sabía cuanto quería alejar la vista, pero los penetrantes ojos de su suegro se interponían en esa tarea.

-Papi, no pasa nada- oyó a Ino hablar a su lado, mientras el rubio lentamente le quitaba la vista de encima, no sin dejar en evidencia que seguiría observándolo de cerca a la espera de cualquier error.

Luego del pequeño incidente, todos procedieron a comenzar a comer. Iba eligiendo con mucho cuidado cada alimento que ingería, se aferraba fuertemente al tenedor y cuchillo que tenía en mano, como si se tratase de lo único que podía aferrarse para mantenerse sentado. Clavaba el alimento, cortaba, lo llevaba a su boca y repetía. Procurando siempre mantener una velocidad apropiada y alternar con beber algo de líquido de la copa.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a hablar?- inquirió el rubio a los pocos minutos. Nuevamente sintió esa mirada asesina sobre él.

-Yo...-no alcanzó a terminar cuando se vio interrumpido.

-¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?- dijo de un arrebato, dejando los cubiertos a un lado del plato medio a terminar y comenzando con el interrogatorio, al fin al cabo, era eso a lo que se dedicaba.

-Mantener una relación seria.

-¿Cuanto hace que surgió esta relación

-3 meses.

-¿La has cuidado?

-Sí.

-¿Contacto físico?

Ante esa pregunta, al chico le comenzaron a sudar la manos, que seguían aferradas a los utensilios metálicos. Ino, por su parte, alternaba la vista entre las exigentes preguntas de su padre y las mecánicas respuestas de su novio.

-Poco- respondió decidido, sin embargo la mirada de su suegro seguía clavada en él, y para colmo, se había quedado en silencio.

-No te creo- sentenció. El chico trago saliva pesadamente. Ino mantenía su mirada fija en su padre, ya conocía su plan.

-Y-yo

-Papá, no-

-Shintenshin no Jutsu- dijo, posicionando sus manos en dirección a Shikamaru.

Inoichi ya se encontraba vagando dentro de su mente en busca de cualquier recuerdo que lo delatara e hiciera quedar mal, y para su desgracia, encontró lo que buscaba, un recuerdo en el cual estaban su hija y él sobre el sofá de su casa en una posición bastante comprometedora. Inmediato vio unos segundos, deshizo el jutsu y ambos recobraron la conciencia.

Dio gracias a que Ino ya hubiese practicado el jutsu en el múltiples ocasiones, ya que si no, no habría podido reaccionar a correr tan rápido de un momento a otro, mientras era perseguido por Inoichi, quien tenía el cuchillo usado para comer durante la cena, en mano.

-¡Ven aquí Nara!, ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ya que en el anterior las llene de sufrimiento con la historia, ahora ojalá logre hacerlas pasar aunque sea un buen rato jajaja. Ya era de esperarse esa reacción por parte del padre ¿no?. Ahora solo falta por ver, qué pasará con Ino al ir a la casa de Shika (aunque ya sea obvio jeje)

Me despido, y ojalá les haya gustado la historia. Un fuerte abrazo a Mitsuki y Paosu, a quienes siguen mis historia y le han dado a favoritos. Y a todos/as quienes me leen.

Adiós!


	12. Suegros

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 869**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Suegros**

12 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Aún le pesaban las piernas al levantarse después de todo lo que había tenido que correr, huyendo de Inoichi, la noche anterior. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volvería a poner un solo pie dentro de esa casa. Y el solo hecho de saber que hoy tendría que pasar nuevamente por una situación así de problemática no mejoraba las cosas.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre como siempre recibió con una enorme sonrisa a la chica y luego de abrazarla, la invitó a pasar. Y bueno, en esos momentos el quedaba en segundo plano y tenía que ingresar detrás de ellas, quienes estaban inmersas en una amistosa charla.

Cuando se sentaron llegó el momento de sentarse en la mesa, ambas se encontraban discutiendo sobre la remodelación que haría Yoshino en su casa, dejando un lugar para ella y mejorando además el patio, el cual había pedido a Inoichi que decorara. Su padre por otro lado estaba completamente concentrado en comer, ignoraba totalmente a las dos mujeres que no se habían callado desde que pasaron por la puerta de entrada.

-Shikamaru, no seas descortés- le recriminó su madre.- No has dicho ni una palabra.

-Lo siento, no me interesa discutir sobre el color de pintura que deberían poner en las paredes- se defendió el muchacho.

Supo que había cometido un error en el momento en que su madre dejó los servicios sobre la mesa y su oyó como su padre tragó pesado.

-¡Eres un mal educado!, ¡Por eso mismo serás tú quien se encargará de pintar toda la casa estas vacaciones!

Escuchó como su novia, que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo y frente a su madre, soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Escuché que la Hokage le daría sus días libres dentro de dos semanas- aportó la muchacha.

-¡Ya escuchaste a Ino!

-Que problemático...-¿En qué momento ambas se habían aliado contra él?.

-¡Nada de protestas jovencito!

-Guarden todos silencios- dijo Shikaku, ante tal alboroto. Todos le miraron ante su repentino aporte a la conversación, más el únicamente se centró en su hijo.- Quédate quieto- le indicó. El muchacho obedeció y su padre estiró el brazo y quitó un pequeño objeto de forma y tamaño de un botón que se encontraba adherido al cuello de su camisa.

-E-es eso un...-comenzó a decir el moreno.

-Si no conociera ya a Inoichi- fue lo único que atinó a decir el adulto, antes de aplastar entre sus dedos aquel objeto, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.- Ahora si, continuemos con la cena.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, ¿¡los había estado espiando todo este tiempo!?. Y así su novia decía que no era normal tenerle tanto miedo a su padre, ¡si con lo que era capas de hacer!, es más ¿¡cómo había llegado ese micrófono ahí!?.

-Ya sabes lo que enfrentarás si le haces algo a Ino- dijo su madre entre risas.

La rubia, con un leve sonrojo, tranquilizó al muchacho que ya estaba pálido de la impresión- no es para tanto- se rio.- Mi padre no sería capas de hacerle nada a Shikamaru.

-Eso no fue lo que pensó él la otra noche- respondió el chico en un lamento.

-No creo que te haya perseguido por tanto tiempo.

-Creo que di una vuelta completa a la aldea antes de perderlo...

-Shika...-lo consoló amablemente la rubia poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.- Ve lo positivo, fue como el entrenamiento que te saltaste en la semana.

-Entonces, debería decirle que intente matarme más a menudo.

Ante el comentario, sus padre no pudieron evitar soltar una risa. Todos sabían como era de sobreprotector el Yamanaka con su única hija, así que aquello no les sorprendía para nada.

La cena terminó de mejor manera que como había comenzado, no sin algunos otros regaños y amenazas por parte de Yoshino hacia su hijo, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Una vez hubieron levantado la mesa, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar, a diferencia de la casa de la chica, su madre amaba verlos juntos y abrazados por lo que se limitó a observarlos llena de emoción de vez en cuando. La calma de vio interrumpida nuevamente, está vez por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Shikaku, lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada para averiguar quien tocaba a estás horas.

-¿Inoichi?- preguntó el hombre, un tanto desconcertado.

-¡Escuché gritos!- exclamó su padre en persona, quien se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta listo para entrar. Su mirada analizó todo el lugar hasta que dio con el individuo que buscaba: el menor de los Nara. Quien para inconveniente suyo se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto a su hija, a punto de besarse.- ¡TÚ!- le apuntó de manera acusatoria el rubio.

El chico, un tanto desorientado se paró rápidamente y miró a su padre, quien le devolvió una mirada que decía 'no puedo hacer nada' y luego volvió la vista hacia su suegro. Él ya se encontraba corriendo hacia él, por lo que se apresuró a salir por la ventana y correr por los tejados...por segunda vez.

-Bienvenida a la familia- le dijo Shikaku amablemente a Ino, quien se encontraba aún sentada y un tanto asombrada por la situación.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿queda aún alguien vivo? jajaja lamento a tardanza...he estado un tanto atareada, pero ya me he hecho del tiempo de actualizar las historias que ya tengo escritas, corregidas y listas para entregar! Quise hacer como esta 'segunda parte' al drabble anterior, ya que siento que sería divertido poder ver las dos partes y hacerlo como una 'mini-serie' o historias que se complementen, como quieran llamarlo.

Ya sin extenderme más, ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Espero me dejen un review y ¡muchas gracias (demasiadas)! a quienes han apoyado esta serie. Me llena el leer los review y ver como siguen la historia! Un abrazo enorme y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	13. ¿Verdad o Reto?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 770**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **¿Verdad o Reto?**

13 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Habían pasado ya alrededor de treinta minutos desde que se encontraban jugando aquel juego junto a Chouji, como una manera de hacer la espera menos pesada. Como todos los lunes por la mañana, debían de juntarse en el campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 10 para practicar sus técnicas tanto individuales como grupales en formación, además de evitar cortar los lazos que los unían como equipo.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru como siempre estaba atrasado, probablemente debido a que su sueño se prolongó más de lo habitual y ellos debían de quedarse ahí, esperándole. Y, para pasar el rato Ino había propuesto jugar a 'Verdad o Reto', con la intención de averiguar si ciertos rumores sobre su amigo eran ciertos y, quizás hacerlo sufrir con algunos desafíos.

-Tu turno- le indicó la chica.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad- respondió nuevamente el chico. No se había atrevido a dar una respuesta distinta debido a que conocía los famosos retos impuestos por su amiga.

 _Bueno, si no quiere ceder antes mis 'retos', iremos directo con las preguntas de mayor índole,_ pensó la chica.- ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea sobre ti y Karui?- preguntó la rubia.

El chico, de manera casi automática, se sonrojó completamente.- I-Ino, p-po-por qué crees...

-Es solo sí o no- insistió con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro. Hace ya semanas que escuchaba decir a varias personas que ambos 'tenían algo' y ni siquiera su 'mejor amigo' había querido darle respuestas al respecto por lo que se decidió a obtenerlas ella misma.

-Si- admitió derrotado. Sabía que no lograría eludir la pregunta si se trataba de Ino quien la hacía.

-¡Lo sabía!- celebró la chica.- Ya ha pasado un buen rato y ese idiota aún no aparece- comentó. Ya había logrado obtener la respuesta que quería así que no le interesaba seguir con aquel estúpido juego de preguntas.- Deberíamos empezar a entrenar ya.

-Debemos esperar a Shikamaru- le recordó el chico.- Además, es mi turno.

-No es necesario seguir-

-¿Verdad o reto?- le interrumpió.

La chica suspiró, no sabía por qué su amigo quería seguir, pero si al menos le servía para no aburrirse estaba bien, al fin y al cabo ¿qué podría salir mal?.- Verdad

-¿Es verdad que ahora gustas de otra persona, distinta de Sasuke?

La chica quedó helada- ¿Cómo dices-

-Ino, ya sabes las reglas- le recalcó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se estaba vengando por la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

 _Está bien, si así quieres jugar..._ pensó la rubia.- Si, ahora tú, ¿verdad o reto?

El muchacho sonrío.- Verdad.

-¿Son novios?

Chouji volvió a sonrojarse completamente ante la alusión a la pregunta anterior, tras dejar pasar unos instantes, finalmente contestó.- Si...

-¿¡Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslos!?- le recriminó su amiga.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabrán todos- dijo sonriendo, provocando el enojo de ella.- Ahora tú.

-Verdad- respondió decidida.

-¿Se trata de Sai?

Muchos habían visto la manera en que Ino le miraba desde que había llegado a la aldea, al ser físicamente similar al antiguo integrante del equipo 7 del que estaba 'enamorada'.

-¡No!, está vez has fallado- dijo burlándose.

-Mh...elijo reto.

 _¡Bien!, el momento de vengarse había llegado._ \- Tú reto será...¡pasar una semana sin comer barbacoa!- celebró triunfante.

-¡NOOO!- lloró dramáticamente el Akimichi.- ¿¡Por qué eres tan cruel!?- exclamó provocando la risa de la muchacha, al desviar la vista pudo ver como, en la lejanía, se vislumbraba la silueta de su amigo. Aún le daba tiempo para una última ronda y vengarse de su compañera.- ¿Verdad o reto?- le preguntó nuevamente.

-Reto- imitó la respuesta de él.

Sonrío.- Debes darle un beso a Shikamaru...

-¿¡CÓMO!?- preguntó sobresaltada.

-En los labios, tal como escuchaste.

-P-pero-

-¿O no te atreves?- la provocó.

¡NADIE!, absolutamente, ¡NADIE!, dudaba sobre si ella se atrevía o no a cumplir con un reto, así que una vez estuvo decidida y vio al moreno acercarse lentamente hacia ellos listo para ofrecer una disculpa por el atrasado, caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Ino, ¿qué-

No alcanzó a finalizar cuando la chica lo tomó del chaleco y lo acercó bruscamente para darle un corto beso en los labios, dejando al muchacho rojo de la impresión al separarse.

-¡Ves, yo cumplo con todos los retos!- exclamó la chica orgullosa, a la cual también se le podía ver un leve color carmesí en las mejillas.

El Akimichi aún los observaba con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, pero al mirar en los rostros de ambos, lo supo.

Ya sabía quién era la persona de la que hablaba Ino, y no se equivocaría.

Al acercarse para saludar a su mejor amigo, aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído.- Me lo agradeces más tarde.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, se ha dado el asombroso milagro de que estoy actualizando a tiempo jajaja, sé que anteriormente demoré un poco al estar fuera de la ciudad, pero ahora que ya estoy con tiempo...¡el ShikaIno está de vuelta!. Espero os haya entretenido mi historia, una vez más mil gracias a todos los que siguen está serie al darse el tiempo de leer mis historias, ¡les mandó un abrazo enorme! y no vemos en la próxima actualización.


	14. Muerte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1243**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Muerte**

14 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Después de muchos días, los más duros de quizás toda su vida, la guerra había llegado a su fin. Habían logrado vencer entre todos al enemigo, algunos se hicieron héroes gracias a las grandes proezas realizadas, mientras habían algunos que simplemente eran ignorados y reconfortados con la idea de llegar en paz a su aldea natal. Sabía que después de esto, al menos habría un tiempo de paz entre naciones, el hecho de haber conformado la alianza y luchar espalda con espalda generó un ambiente de confianza y trabajo mutuo que en años no se había logrado.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Habían organizado pequeños grupos para acampar, recuperar fuerzas y partir en la mañana de vuelta a la aldea. Él estaba junto a Chouji, su padre e Ino, repartieron los turnos para hacer guardias y a pesar de que no era su turno, ese momento era justamente como una de las pocas veces en que no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa bastante rara viniendo de él. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, no se había permitido sufrir aún la perdida de su padre porque no podía, desde ese momento él pasaría a estar a la cabeza del clan y tenía que permanecer firme por su madre, no sabía aún cómo le daría la noticia al llegar a su casa. No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

Se decidió por ir en busca de su compañera y relevarla para que pudiese descansar, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que los dos Akimichi estaban profundamente dormidos. Caminó un par de metros hasta que vislumbró de perfil una delgada silueta apoyada de espaldas sobre un gran árbol al que le faltaba la mitad de su tronco. Al irse acercando, notó que algo no iba bien con ella, no había que ser un genio para notar como sus ojos brillaban de sobremanera mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Ino?- le llamó suavemente.

La chica rápidamente pasó su brazo por su cara para sacar cualquiera rastro de llanto y luego levantó el rostro con una sonrisa que hubiera engañado a cualquiera. Pero a él no.

-¡Shikamaru!- respondió sorprendida.- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No puedo dormir, tomaré el siguiente turno así puedes ir a descansar también- resumió sus motivos. _También quiero estar solo,_ pensó para sus adentros.

-No hace falta, tú eres quien siempre necesita dormir- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para tratarse de ella.

-Ino...¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, insisto en que deberías descansar, ya hasta estás viendo cosas- agregó una pequeña risa al final, pero debajo de eso pudo notar como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar y, en un rápido movimiento, lo mordió para pasar desapercibida.

-Me quedaré acá- sentenció el moreno, sentándose a su lado.

El silencio entre ambos le permitió escuchar como una brisa irregular soplaba de ves en cuando las hojas y el césped, y a una pequeña vertiente a metros de distancia por la cual caía agua a gotas. El no hablar no era una de las cualidades de su amiga, por lo que lentamente se giró para verla para verificar su estado.

Se encontraba de perfil al igual que cuando había llegado, observando fijamente el cielo estrellado a través de un espacio enmarcado por las hojas de los árboles cercanos, la luna marcaba a la perfección todas sus facciones en un juego de luz y sombra, su rubio cabello suelto enmarcaba en dorado toda su silueta hasta la cintura, en pocas palabras, lucía hermosa. Como alguien irreal , no como alguien que acababa de llegar desde una guerra. Una vez salió de su ensimismamiento reparó en que la chica lloraba, veía con claridad como una lágrima se deslizaba desde sus orbes azules hasta su mandíbula, para luego caer sobre el césped.

-Ino- le llamó, sonó como si le hablara desde la lejanía y ella fuese incapaz de oírle. Con su mano derecha, la que no estaba tan herida, limpio su rostro y la giró hacia él.

-Desde que me gradué, cada vez que llegaba de una misión mi padre me esperaba en casa con mi postre favorito- comenzó a decir de manera tan monótona que parecía que hubiese aprendido aquello de memoria.- No sé como, pero siempre sabía cuando llegaría...que siempre llegaría.

-Ino no-

-No me consueles con más palabras- dijo quitando bruscamente la mano del chico de su rostro.- Nada sirve...¡Nada de esto sirve!- gritó doblándose sobre su cuerpo y estallando en llanto.

El chico, contradiciendo lo que ella le había dicho, la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.- Si que sirve, no tienes que cargar con todo el peso tú sola.

-¡NO!, no lo sabes...¡NO SABES NADA SHIKAMARU!- volvió a responder separándose de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡No fuiste la única que perdió a su padre!- le respondió el moreno, perdiendo finalmente la cordura y dejando ver al fin su sufrimiento.- ¡No eres la única que carga con ese peso!

-¡Pero no lo sabes!- le gritó de vuelta.- No sabes lo que será volver a casa y que nadie este esperando a por ti ahí dentro...¡No sabes la ausencia que sentiré al sentir que la casa de hace cada vez más grande por la muerte de mi familia!, ¡No sabes lo que será comer todos los días en un comedor vacío!, yo...¡YO NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

-No tienes por qué estar sola, ¡tú eres la que se aísla!

-Debí haber muerto con él...- susurró finalmente.

Un doloroso silencio se provocó a causa de las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la rubia. No soportaba verla así de destruida, siempre había visto a su amiga como una flor llena de vida, no como una marchita.

-¡No seas estúpida!- le dijo el Nara poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros para verla de frente.- Si de algo estoy seguro, es que ellos lo dieron absolutamente todo para que viviéramos, no para lamentarnos por siempre si no para recordarlos como los héroes que fueron y, sobre todo, como quienes nos salvaron.

Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron unidas por algunos minutos; él perdido en un mar de lágrimas en el cual luchaba por no ahogarse y, al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que Ino se perdiese en él. Y ella, buscando consuelo en la cálida mirada de su compañero, buscado algo que lograra llenar el vacío en su interior. Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus frente chocaron, las lágrimas seguían corriendo sobre el rostro de la chica.

-Me siento tan sola...- admitió la rubia.

-No estás sola, nunca más lo estarás- la consoló.- Tienes a tus amigos, a Sakura, a Chouji, a nuestras familias y a mí. Yo jamás dejaré que te sientas así de nuevo.

-Shika...

Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando, ambos sabían a que los conduciría seguir en lo que estaban, sin embargo ninguno puso oposición alguna; era lo que los dos habían querido y ansiado durante tanto tiempo. Fue un beso lento y tosco en un comienzo, se les hacía tarea difícil el descifrar los movimientos del otro, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando e hicieron que fuese más intenso y prolongado.

Finalmente ambos se vieron en la necesidad de separarse, pero sin saberlo, se habían unido por siempre.

Shikamaru al fin pudo lograr conciliar el sueño apoyado en el regazo de su amiga, si es que así podía llamarla, y por los ojos de Ino habían dejado de correr las lágrimas. Y, por un momento, lograron olvidar a la muerte.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, sé que muchos me odiaran (o quizás no...) por esta historia más triste en comparación con las anteriores, tenía que soltar de mi interior la parte que me inspira a hacer historias así jajaja. Bueno, ojalá el giro final de la historia haya compensado a la tristeza de nuestra Ino, quise hacer el caso contrario que muchas veces se plantea, el que Shika se distancia, a hacer que estén juntos. Quedé bastante conforme como quedó, quizás más adelante me anime a hacer una continuación...quién sabe...jajaja. Espero os haya gustado la historia, saben que acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios al respecto en los reviews. MIL gracias a todos los que me leen, un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima!


	15. Edo Tensei

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1027**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Edo Tensei**

15 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

La paz entre las naciones duró por cinco largos años, después de los cuales comenzaron a surgir rumores en contra de cada una de las aldeas principales, sobre las cuales se decía que estaban preparándose para poder derrocar a las demás y obtener un dominio completo de todos los países. Las alianzas se rompieron y la Quinta Guerra Ninja explotó.

-No te escaparás de mí, Nara- le amenazaba el hombre que se encontraba enfrentando.

Esquivó ágilmente los kunais dirigidos hacia él, sabía que si se dejaba tocar por solo uno de estos caería en la técnica del sujeto y poder escapar de esta, sería simplemente demasiado problemático.

Repitió una vez más los movimientos que había diseñado en su cabeza, si su estrategia llegaba a funcionar lo dejaría en una gran desventaja, y de eso se trataba todo en esos momentos, se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo entre la vida y la muerte tratando siempre de alcanzar la primera.

-Kagemane no Jutsu

La sombra se extendió y estuvo a centímetros de tocarle, la próxima vez no fallaría. Solo restaba un intento más.

-Maldito- dijo el hombre, notoriamente exhausto. Notó que en esos momentos se encontraba en desventaja, una equivocación más y sería su fin. Aún tenía esa técnica sin usar, era su última oportunidad.- ¡Te enviaré junto con tu maestro y tu maldito padre!- exclamó.

Rápidamente comenzó a repetir los sellos que sabía ensayado hace ya años, todo para este momento. Una vez hubo finalizado, un leve temblor se percibió en la tierra y comenzó a surgir un cajón de madera justo en medio de la distancia que les separaba.

-Maldición…-susurró el chico, identificando de inmediato la técnica del Edo Tensei. Si llegaba a traer a su maestro de vuelta, se encontraría en muchos problemas, la vez anterior había tenido la ayuda de Chouji e Ino y si en cambio, lograba traer de vuelta a su padre, definitivamente se encontraría en una situación muy complicada, siquiera él sabía si sus estrategias podían vencer a las de su progenitor. Lo único que quedaba era confiar en que sus dos compañeros lograran llegar a tiempo para ayudarle.

-Es una de mis más recientes adquisiciones- sonrió orgulloso.

Lentamente el ataúd de madera se detuvo encontrándose completamente a la vista y, con un sello, la puerta se dejó caer. En el momento en que vió quien se encontraba en el interior, su corazón se detuvo.

-Ino…¿Cómo-

-Shika…-la escuchó suspirar apenada.- Lo siento, yo-

-Ella y tú amigo creían ser capaces de vencerme- la interrumpió.- Lástima que no contaban contigo en esos momentos- sonrió a modo de burla.

-No. ¡No!. No puedes haber muerto- exclamó mirando directamente a sus ojos, los cuales en algún momento estuvieron llenos de vida ahora simplemente ponían en evidencia la técnica bajo la cual se encontraba. Apretó con fuerza sus sienes, ¿cómo es que siempre terminaba perdiendo a las personas que amaba?.

-Hacen que me aburra. Ino, cariño, haz lo tuyo- le ordenó. La chica de inmediato tomó un kunai y corrió directo a atacarlo.

Hábilmente, Shikamaru evadió el ataque y la desarmó. Mas al segundo después la chica sostenía nuevamente el arma, ahora en su otra mano, y trataba de herirlo en cualquiera de sus puntos vitales. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era mucho más veloz que él. Y tampoco sería capaz siquiera de golpearla.

-¡Shikamaru, haz algo!- le gritó la chica a modo de súplica.

Tomó distancia suficiente e intentó atraparla en su sombra. Si ella hacía uso del jutsu de su familia no habría mucho más que hacer.

-Kagemane no Jutsu- la sombra avanzó rápidamente y poseyó la de ella. La tenía inmovilizada.

-Hazlo- le exigió Ino.- Acaba conmigo de una vez.

-Ino…lo pones muy difícil de esa manera- sin embargo sabía que no existía otra manera de hacerlo. Si intentaba acercarse al sujeto que había realizado la invocación ella intentaría matarlo, y no era capaz de mantenerla fuera de combate por mucho tiempo a menos que acabase con ella y el tiempo de recuperación de la técnica le diera alguna ventaja.

-¡No tienes más opciones!- volvió a gritarle.- Shikamaru…ya estoy muerta de todas formas. No podrás hacer nada para salvarme.

No supo que contestarle, para qué negarlo, tenía razón; él la había dejado morir al decidir el estúpido plan de separarse. Solo estaba extendiendo lo inevitable. De alguna manera, el tenerla ahí de frente, hacía que no sintiese la pérdida. Como si fuese una simple y vil mentira.

-Considéralo como una despedida, al menos la merecemos ¿no?- dijo la chica mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Ino…-susurró. Hizo un gesto en forma de afirmación, al fin y al cabo solo él era capaz de matarla.- Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu.

Una sombra comenzó a ascender hacia el cuello de chica, aplicando cada vez más presión.

-Shi-Shika…te a-amo, ¿lo sabes?- decía en sus últimas palabras.

-Problemática- era su forma única de decir 'yo igual' y 'adiós' a la vez, porque en el mundo no había palabra alguna que la describiera mejor que esa. ¿Cómo lo haría para seguir peleando el día de mañana?, ¿quién le esperaría al final del día, cuando se aburría del mundo?. No tenía respuesta alguna para esas preguntas.

-No tan rápido muchacho- dijo el hombre en el momento en que le lanzó un kunai, el que se clavó en hombro derecho, haciendo que la técnica se detuviese dándole a Ino la oportunidad de escapar.

La vio acercarse rápidamente con el arma firmemente tomada en su mano derecha. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, de esquivarla y dar un ataque en su contra. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado sujetando la zona previamente herida a la espera de su muerte. Es irónico el como lo que amas puede acabar contigo, incluso contra su voluntad.

Sintió el frío metal clavándose en su garganta, era su fin. Vio por última vez sus ojos, y por un momento juró que vio su verdadera mirada y no la del Edo Tensei. Y, con un gran esfuerzo, dijo lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

-Yo igual te amo- y soltó el último aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Uno más para la colección- sonrió el hombre.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ha pasado ya muuucho tiempo, más del que me gustaría de hecho, desde que actualice por última vez. Pero no me he ido, no hasta terminar todas las historias que tengo por publicar aún!, se han puesto muchas cosas en mi camino, principalmente de estudios y demás temas, que han hecho que me retarse. Por eso he ido escribiendo más lento, las ideas a veces no fluyen tan rápido como me gustaría, pero las cosas se solucionan :)

Para no alargarme más, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. No se olviden dejarme sus reviews, me emociona mucho el ver que se dan el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y darme su opinión sobre ello. ¡Un abrazo enorme!


	16. Única

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 727**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Única**

16 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Al entrar, sintió el denso aroma a alcohol, cigarrillos y personas chocaba con su rostro. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había terminado en aquella situación, en esos momentos preferiría estar plácidamente sobre su cama tomando una provechosa siesta, pero no, debía de estar ahí a punto de sumergirse en un mar de gente, la mayoría ya borracha, en busca de su problemática novia.

Ino había estado insistiendo desde hace ya dos semanas que fueran juntos a la gran fiesta de disfraces que se iba a celebrar para el cumpleaños de Kiba en un bar cercano que solían frecuentar. No entendía por qué debían de hacer de un cumpleaños un evento tan importante, tenía una opinión bastante bien fundamentada al respecto, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, listo para enfrentar una noche de lo más problemática.

Sacó de su bolsillo un antifaz color negro, que Ino le había obligado a usar, y se lo amarró para que no se cayese.

Su novia, además de insistir fervientemente en que asistiera, hizo que vistieran trajes a juego porque ella consideraba de lo más importante comenzar a asistir a lugares públicos como una pareja ya consolidada.

~oOo~

 _-Ino, eso no tiene nada que ver- volvió a reiterar el chico.- Nuestros amigos ya saben lo nuestro, además es solo cuestión de preguntar a alguien._

 _-Shikamaru…tienes tanto que aprender aún sobre relaciones- respondió la rubia, como si ella fuese una completa experta en el área.- Obviamente ¡tiene todo que ver!, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se acercara a mí pensando que no tengo novio?- preguntó como si fuese la peor cosa del mundo._

 _-Pues le dices y ya, no es tan difícil._

 _-No lo sabes, ¿has estado en esa situación?- preguntó un tanto recelosa._

 _-Tsk, mujer problemática._

~oOo~

En realidad, la principal razón por la que había asistido era justamente esa; no faltaran, es más, sobraran los hombres que intentarán ligársela, por el solo hecho de que estaría sola con sus amigas por ahí, en quienes ya de por sí no confiaba se hicieran cargo de velar por la seguridad de su amiga. Solo con imaginar a todos los idiotas babeando tras de ella rogando por la oportunidad de tomar un trago o bailar cerca de la chica.

Ahora venía la parte difícil; encontrar a esa condenada mujer.

Caminó deslizándose a penas entre el montonal de gentes y sus cuerpos sudados, ¿en verdad Kiba conocía a todas estas personas? se preguntó mentalmente, más no se preocupó en pensar una respuesta a algo tan absurdo como eso. Pasó a chocar con una pareja que se encontraba besándose apasionadamente justo en medio del lugar, pero ellos no parecieron notar nada en absoluto, ¿no podían encontrar algún lugar más apto para ese tipo de cosas?.

Siguió así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar una larga cabellera rubia que se balanceaba lentamente al ritmo de la música del lugar. Lentamente se acercó para confirmar que se trataba de ella, aunque su vista no le fallaba, reconoció a la muchacha de cabello rosa que se encontraba relativamente cerca regañando a Naruto de seguro por alguna estupidez, con lo que pudo estar completamente seguro. Porque si por algún extraño motivo llegaba a confundirla con otra chica, era hombre muerto.

Caminó cansadamente hacia ella, había tomado gran trabajo deslizarse entre el montonal de gente, y comenzó a rodear la cintura de su novia, haciendo que volteara a verle.

-¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme?- susurró cerca de su oído, pasando sus manos por entre su cabello, el cual ahora se encontraba suelto de la coleta que usaba diariamente por petición de ella.

-Tsk, eres la única que se vestiría así- dijo pasando sus manos por el vestido delineando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.- Además, yo fui quien te acompañó a buscar ese problemático disfraz.

Sonrió.- No puedes negar que te encantó- río acercándose de manera amenazadora a sus labios quedando solo a escasos milímetros. Claro que le encantaba, siempre y cuando sólo él pudiese verla y no estando completamente rodeados de personas.

-Tsk, si que serás problemática.

En un ágil movimiento eliminó la ínfima distancia que les separaba y le besó, mientras apegaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Admite que no fue mala idea- dijo separando levemente sus labios.

-Solo tú puedes obligarme a hacer este tipo de cosas- confesó para volver a besarla.

Sonrió complacida.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, lo prometido es deuda y aquí os traigo otra pequeña historia que aportar. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios en los reviews :)

Nos vemos luego!


	17. Recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 458**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Recuerdo**

17 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones escritas en aquel trozo de papel que contenía un pequeño mapa de toda la universidad, con el que con un poco de suerte, podría llegar a su facultad correspondiente.

Había llegado hace una semana a esta ciudad, en la cual creció la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia, pero que tuvo que abandonar por causa del trabajo de sus padres. Mas ahora, que cursaba su tercer año de carrera y era casi independiente gracias al dinero que le proporcionaban sus tutorías y sus padres, decidió volver a el lugar en el que sentía había dejado casi toda su vida y muchas cosas aún inconclusas que debía terminar para pasar la página.

Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que efectivamente logró llegar a su objetivo.

Sabía que sería difícil poder acostumbrarse nuevamente a un nuevo lugar, pero esperaba al menos poder reencontrarse con algún que otro ex compañero de secundaria. Antes de realizar la mudanza, pudo contactarse con unos cuantos amigos quienes le afirmaron que estaban estudiando en esa universidad y le insistieron fervientemente que se juntaran como en los viejos tiempos.

 _-Claro,_ les había respondido; - _no hay ningún problema, nos vemos dentro de la semana._

Sin embargo, existía una persona con quien aún no había podido restablecer contacto: Ino.

Hace ya casi cuatro años que no le veía, y no estaba seguro que ella estuviese del todo contenta de volver a verle, pero ahora si tenía la determinación suficiente para decir que, fuese cual fuese el caso, estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

No podía negarlo, había conocido una que otra chica durante ese periodo de tiempo, mas ninguna podía llegar a hacerle sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba con ella. Simplemente era una mujer de lo más problemática.

Aún tenía la imagen en su cabeza del recuerdo de su último encuentro, cuando habían comenzado a salir de manera oficial después de tanto tiempo fingiendo ser amigos 'demasiado íntimos' cuando ambos sabían la naturaleza del verdadero sentimiento que los atraía.

 _-Ino, mis padres se marchan- soltó finalmente._

 _Notó como la chica se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras.- Y…supongo entonces te vas con ellos, es lo más lógico._

 _Solo sintió en rápido movimiento de cabeza.- Lo siento._

 _-Supongo que acá es donde todo acaba- dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, pero bien sabía que no dejaría salir ninguna sola lágrima. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso._

 _-Ino, yo…_

 _-No. No digas nada Shikamaru. Es mejor de esa forma._

Lo demás ya era historia, y poco importaba. Caminó hacia lo que debía ser la cafetería del lugar y pudo distinguir, desde la distancia, una larga cabellera rubia para él bastante familiar.

Sonrió. Daría inicio al primer paso de su plan.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~


	18. No puedo ser Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1203**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **No puedo ser Sasuke**

18 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Se apresuró a esquivar la serie de ataques que su enemigo le dirigía, tratando de mantener parte de su atención enfocada en su compañera, quien unos metros más atrás a su lado había realizado tu técnica y le pidió el favor de siempre: _Cuida mi cuerpo_ \- repitió su voz en su cabeza.

Devolvió el golpe del sujeto y le lanzó un kunai que se clavó en su pierna derecha, haciendo que retrocediera.

Al menos podría hacer tiempo hasta que su sensei y Chouji llegasen al lugar en donde se encontraban, ellos sabían más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que. No deberían tardar demasiado…a menos que también estuviesen siendo atacados en ese momento.

-Que problemático- suspiró. Desde el primer momento insistió que esa misión no era para ser asignada a unos genin como ellos, pese a que él ya había sido asignado como chunin hace relativamente poco tiempo, seguía sin considerarse con el conocimiento necesario para hacerse llamar de ese nivel.

Volteo para verificar el estado de su compañera y su corazón dio un vuelco al visualizar como un shinobi aparecía de entre las ramas y lanzaba dos kunais que se clavaron en la pierna derecha de la chica, haciendo que volviese a su cuerpo bruscamente, liberando de su técnica a uno de sus enemigos.

-¡Ino!- gritó, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

~oOo~

 _Se lamentó una vez más antes de adentrarse en el interior del bosque junto con Ino. Chouji y Asuma-sensei aún se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo y aprovechando el descanso que se habían dado antes de llegar a la aldea en que se encontraba el pergamino que debían recoger y custodiar. Pero la chica tenía otros intereses, y esos distaban mucho de quedarse a disfrutar de paz y serenidad por aunque sea un momento y, por si fuera peor, el tenía que ser el encargado de cumplir con los gustos de su caprichosa amiga._

 _-Pf, ¿no te gusta acaso el paisaje, Shika?- le preguntó abriendo sus brazos en señal de indicar el paisaje a su alrededor._

 _-Ino…son sólo árboles. Los mismos que por cierto vimos durante todo el trayecto._

 _-No has parado de quejarte ni por un momento- protestó._

 _-No es como si me hubieras obligado a acompañarte- dijo con marcada ironía._

 _La chica solo lanzó un bufido como respuesta. Luego solo se limitó a quedarse observando hacia las copas de los árboles, sorprendentemente guardó silencio por un par de minutos, razón por la cual le miró extrañado a la espera a algo, ella no era de las personas que solían comportarse así._

 _A pesar de que esa chica distaba bastante de lo que él consideraba como una 'mujer promedio', no podía negar que era atractiva._

 _Se sobresaltó y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza al sorprenderse pensando de esa manera, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, eso no era normal en él. Debía de estar confundido…sí, eso precisamente después de todas las bromas que le gastan sus compañeros…eso debía ser._

 _-Me preguntó…-comenzó a hablar Ino, le miró rápidamente.- ¿Cómo estará Sasuke-kun en estos momento?, ¿dónde estará…_

 _-Tsk, no creo que sea de importancia- respondió rápidamente. Ya era demasiada la calma, era demasiado ideal, Ino tenía que arruinarlo todo de nuevo._

 _Sintió la mirada molesta de la rubia sobre él.- Bueno…tú fuiste el último en verle, quizás…_

 _-No lo sé Ino._

 _-¿Por qué no fuiste a por mi para acompañarte en la misión?- preguntó la chica._

 _Sus ojos le miraban directamente, ansiosos por una respuesta. Le ponía nerviosos sentirse presionado de esa manera._

 _-Te hubieran asesinado, no es fue tan fácil como lo pintas, ¿acaso no viste el estado en que llegó Chouji?- respondió un tanto molesto. ¿¡Por qué todo tenía que ser sobre Sasuke!?._

 _Vio algo distinto en su mirada, estaba…¿dolida?._

 _-Quizás podría haberle convencido de quedarse- dijo en un tono de voz considerablemente más bajo._

 _-Sakura no pudo- hizo una pausa, sabía que se metía en un tema peligroso de tocar.- No veo por qué habría de haber diferencia. Al fin y al cabo, ella fue su compañera de equipo._

 _-¡Claro que hay diferencia!, ¡yo soy mucho más de su agrado que la frente de marquesina!- gritó._

 _Soltó un suspiro a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo, he aquí nuevamente la competencia por obtener la estúpida atención del tan aclamado Sasuke._

 _-Bueno, Sakura es inteligente- continuó con su mismo tono de voz, ignorando los gritos de la rubia- algún día se dará cuenta que no vale la pena seguir tras un criminal, y podrá encontrar a alguien con quien sí pueda ser feliz._

 _Volteó a ver como Ino miraba ahora directo hacia el piso. 'Criminal', así le había llamado, era una palabra fuera y tenía razón._

 _-Espero tú puedas hacer lo mismo- dijo un poco más bajo, sin desviar la mirada._

 _Ella le miró y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, como si quisieran decir algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían._

 _Una fuerte explosión frente a ellos desvió su atención y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate para recibir a los shinobis que aparecían frente a ellos._

~oOo~

Cubrió a su amiga de los demás ataques mientras ella se reincorporaba del daño. Logró atrapar a dos de los sujetos con su sombra, mas no podría sostenerlos por mucho, debía pensar en algo.

-Shika…- le llamó Ino, mientras veía como su amigo contenía a los hombres que le habían atacado. Había llegado justo a tiempo, si no…

-No puedo ser Sasuke, Ino…- soltó el muchacho, a la vez que comenzaba a hacer una serie de sellos.

-Shika, yo- comenzó a decir sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir exactamente?.

-Pero hay algo que el nunca podrá hacer por ti- siguió, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que ella decía.- Y que yo si estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Una sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia el cuello de los shinobis, decidida a acabar con ellos.

-Y ese algo es protegerte.

Vio como su amigo, tras un último sello, acababa con ambos. Un silencio quedó entre ambos hasta que dos nuevos sujetos, que hasta el momento se encontraban ocultos, aparecieron en el lugar.

Mas para su suerte, su maestro llegó en ese mismo instante junto a su compañero para hacerles de refuerzo. No demoraron mucho en derrotar a los contrincantes restantes.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?- se acercó a preguntarles su sensei. Hasta ese momento no se había movido de su lugar.

-Ino está herida- dijo indicando la pierna de la muchacha, quien permanecía en el suelo.

-Traeré vendas- avisó Chouji, antes de correr hacia el pequeño campamento que había montado.

-¿Cómo estás?- se acercó a preguntarle el moreno, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por lo que le acaba de decir, ¿habría captado el verdadero mensaje que le trataba de dar?.

-Me duele un poco- indicó a su pierna- y estoy un tanto mareada, pero no es nada- dijo sonriente.

Asintió, quería responderle con una sonrisa de su parte, pero algo se lo impedía.

Pronto reparó en que Ino le había tomado la mano.

-Gracias- dijo presionando levemente más fuerte, sin soltar su agarre.

Ahí, a unos metros de distancia, su maestro observaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro; definitivamente podría fastidiarlos bastante con eso.

Al menos hasta que ambos se dieran cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en verdad.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, no sé por qué motivo, pero en la publicación anterior subí la edición sin la N/A, y bueno lo acabo de notar hace relativamente poco, perdón por eso.

Y bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización, un poco más extensa en comparación con la anterior, pero bueno ojalá sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews al final del capítulo, ¡gracias a todos los que siguen las publicaciones!, tanto los que comentan y los que siguen en silencio jajaja. En fin, un abrazo enorme y nos vemos!.


	19. Octavo Piso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 388**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Octavo Piso**

19 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

-Ino…-soltó en un suspiró.

Su respiración se iba acelerando cada vez más, sentía su pulso aumentar haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran de manera casi imperceptible, pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

Soltó una larga bocanada de aire, en el momento en que un gran alivio recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru!- le regañó impaciente la chica.- ¡Es la noche de bodas!, ¡no puedes ser TAN perezoso!.

Frunció el ceño al voltear a verla, parecía tan ajena a la situación. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no le estaba significando un gran esfuerzo.

-Problemática.

Desvió su mirada y prosiguió en su tarea. Tan solo le restaba un último esfuerzo, cada vez le quedaba menos para llegar.

-¡Es una tradición!- recalcó nuevamente, insatisfecha al no haber obtenido la respuesta que ella quería respuesta.

-No…significa…que fuese…una obligación- respondió entre jadeos. ¡Maldición, hasta la voz le temblaba!.

-¡Por Kami!, no exageres, no es para tanto…

-Ino…-se detuvo para dar más importancia a lo que estaba por decir.- ¡Son ocho malditos pisos!.

-Sí, y ya vamos en el quinto- se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro; sabía que había ganado.

-¡Y por las escaleras!- agregó.

-El departamento tiene la mejor vista de la ciudad, siquiera te acordarás de este momento cuando estemos allá- evadió el tema.

Sintió como sus rodillas temblaban nuevamente, Ino era una mujer delgada y ligera, sin embargo cargar con ella en un trayecto de ocho pisos por las escaleras, sumado a que venían de su matrimonio en donde le había casi obligado a bailar la mayor parte del tiempo, no hacían la tarea más fácil. Al contrario…

-Lo sé…vivo ahí- respondió volviendo reanudar resignadamente el paso. La rubia le dedicó una mirada de disconformidad.- Ambos vivimos ahí- se corrigió.

-¡Vamos!, estoy completamente segura que cuando lleguemos recobraras 'mágicamente' todas tus energías- susurró amenazadoramente cerca de su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda.

-Ojalá…

-Ya lo verás- reiteró, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro hasta rozar levemente sus labios.

Por un momento, intentó ladear su cabeza y profundizar mucho más el contacto. Pero casi al instante la chica se separó con una enorme sonrisa y señalando con su dedo hacia las próximas escaleras.

-Ahora, solo quedan dos pisos.

Suspiró.

Definitivamente, estar casado con Ino sería realmente agotador. Pero no se quejaba.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, un gusto traerles otra pequeña historia para actualizar, lamento haber tardado más de lo esperado :c

Espero os guste y me dejen en los reviews sus opiniones al respecto para leerlas más tarde, ¡gracias a todos los que siguen/leen/comentan mi historia!, les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.


	20. ¿Hijos?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 820**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **¿Hijos?**

20 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

-¿Están listos para saber?- preguntó una vez más la pelirrosa.

-¡Sí!, quiero decir…¡No!, espera.

Sakura miró confundida a su amiga, quien se encontraba semi recostada sobre la camilla sosteniendo la mano

-¡Vamos cerda!, ¿es un sí o un no?.

Meditó por unos segundos, desviando la vista hacia su esposo para volver a recaer sobre ella. Vio como la chica asintió la cabeza ya un poco más convencida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Listo para perder, Shika?- vio como su amiga le preguntó al castaño, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-¿Perder?- le cuestionó llena de confusión antes que el chico pudiese contestar.

-Tsk, problemática- le escuchó susurrar antes que Ino volviese a hablar.

-Bueno, verás, hace unos días atrás estábamos discutiendo sobre si el bebé sería hombre o mujer y yo, como soy su madre y está en mi vientre, sé que será un niño, pero Shikamaru insiste en que será una niña, así que hemos decidido hacer una apuesta, la cual obviamente estoy a solo minutos de ganar- le explicó brevemente.

-No puede ser…¡siquiera ha nacido y ya lo ocupas con tus fines macabros!- exclamó a modo de broma.

Vio como su amiga hacía una mueca de fastidio.- ¡Apúrate en decirnos!

-Está bien…

Volvió a conectar la máquina y poco a poco fue buscando la silueta del pequeño ser que en unos meses pasaría a formar parte de la nueva familia Nara-Yamanaka.

-¿Preparado para recibir mis órdenes por una semana?- escuchó a su amiga fastidiar a su ahora esposo.

-¿Acaso no es algo que ya hago a diario?

Escuchó el golpe que Ino le dio, seguido de unos improperios no adecuados para encontrarse dentro de una sala de hospital, mas no iba a entrometerse en medio de sus peleas matrimoniales; ya tenía suficiente con soportar a la rubia en sus últimos meses de trabajo.

-¡Shh!- les hizo callar.- Parecen un par de niños…

En su interior, se alegraba profundamente de que su mejor amiga y antigua rival al fin estuviese viviendo una vida plena y feliz como siempre lo habían deseado, no es que ella fuese infeliz ni mucho menos, solo que esta vez Ino le tomó la delantera. Mas no iba a siquiera pensar en admitirlo.

Volviendo a su trabajo, movió la máquina lentamente como lo hacía con cada chica que ingresaba a la sala por un chequeo de rutina, hasta que dio con aquel pequeño ser que vivía dentro de la rubia. Comenzó a indagar un poco más sobre su anatomía, mas se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó a su amiga preguntar al verla concentrada en la pantalla.- Sakura…

La vista de su amiga estaba sobre ella y un incómodo silencio se había adueñado de la sala, agitó rápidamente su cabeza y centró en darle una respuesta a su amiga.

Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Listos para saber quién ganó y quién perdió?.

-¡Vamos Sakura!- gritó impaciente, mientras que a su lado, el chico solo susurro un casi inaudible 'problemático'.

Suspiró, ¿cómo debía decirles?.

-Bueno, ambos ganan y ambos pierden.

Sus expresiones cambiaron al unísono; primero duda y luego concentrados tratando de descifrar qué había tratado de dar a entender. Shikamaru pareció ser el primero en tener juntar las piezas y comprender lo que había tratado de decirle, mas como es propio de él, decidió callarse y dejar a Ino protestar un rato.

-¿¡Cómo!?, ¡es imposible que eso llegue a suceder!- exclamó molesta ante la calma de las otras dos personas de la habitación.

-Puede ser del todo posible, solo piénsalo Ino. Siempre hay una excepción- dijo intentando que ella lo descubriese por sí sola, ¿por qué debía de ser tan torpe en algunas cosas?.

-¡Claro que no!- volvió a insistir.- Es del todo imposible, a menos que…-se detuvo bruscamente.

Se giró y miró directamente a los ojos del castaño en vista de confirmar su hipótesis. Admiraba profundamente el nivel de conexión que ambos habían adquirido tras años de conocerse, debido a que con una sola mirada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza entrelazaron sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de su amiga se colocaron vidriosos.

-No puede ser…-susurró llevándose una mano hacia su rostro.

Sonrió.- ¡Felicidades!, a ambos.

Acto seguido abrazó a Ino, quien aún se encontraba un poco desorientada a causa de la abrupta noticia.

-No puedo creer que tendremos mellizos- completó.

-Tsk, problemática.

Vio como la chica se separaba para golpear al chico en la cabeza a causa de su 'falta de emotividad' para momentos como ese, mas luego se abalanzó a abrazarle dejándolo un tanto asfixiado a causa del fuerte agarre.

-Aún así, no te creas que has ganado, Nara. Porque ahora con más razón tendrás que hacerme caso en cada palabra que diga desde ahora en adelante- le regañó.

-Tsk, siempre lo he hecho. Mujer problemática…

Rio nuevamente al ver la tierna y cómica escena que ambos formaban. Definitivamente, eran tal para cual.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ha pasado un tiempo desde que había actualizado, no crean que me he olvidado ni mucho menos, solo que no había hallado el tiempo suficiente para dar el fina mis historias y hacérselas llegar. Espero verles nuevamente, en pocos días ojalá, con un nuevo capítulo o actualización. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos los que siguen y leen las historias, ¡les debo demasiado!, no se vayan sin dejarme un review sobre qué les ha parecido y nos vemos en la próxima!.


	21. Afrodisíaco

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

 **Palabras: 1449**

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

~oOo~

 **Afrodisíaco**

21 / 50

~oOo~

* * *

Cogió una de las cajas que le había indicado su amiga y le llevo consigo de vuelta hacía su habitación, dejándola sobre la colcha color morada llena de diseños florales.

Ino se había aparecido en su casa, para colmo de él que se encontraba al fin descansando, pidiéndole (obligándole) por favor le ayudara a ordenar el nuevo inventario que debía de llevar a la floristería, además de alcanzar algunas cosas que, a palabras de ella, 'estaban muy altas para su altura'. Si en verdad estaban demasiado altas; ¿cómo llegaron ahí en un comienzo?. Mas no podía oponer resistencia alguna ya que su madre de por sí adoraba a la muchacha y, aunque se negara, terminaría obligándolo a ir de todos modos.

Se sentó a descansar al lado de la caja de cartón que había previamente transportado, pero al recargarse sobre la colcha escuchó sonar los frascos de vidrio que se encontraban en el interior al estrellarse los unos contra los otros. Se detuvo de inmediato y, aún en estado de alerta, se propuso inspeccionar el estado de los objetos. Ino definitivamente lo mataría si llegaba a romper algo.

Lentamente abrió el objeto de cartón dejando ver en su interior una serie de pequeños frascos etiquetados minuciosamente los cuales, para su tranquilidad, se encontraban intactos. Sin embargo su curiosidad le llamaba a averiguar que eran y que contenían exactamente esos recipientes. Lucían como muestras de perfume, salvo que estas eran de un tamaño mucho más considerable, por lo que se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás se tratasen de esencias florales, quién sabe, siendo la dueña de una floristería le parecía de lo más natural querer obtener la esencia de cada uno de sus productos. Tomó uno de ellos al azar y leyó la etiqueta:

Rosas 6 ml

A.-

Recordó el olor que siempre mantenía la piel de su compañera, no es como si se la pasara oliéndola, solo que es inevitable que pasando tanto tiempo juntos notara ciertas cosas que otros no, y pensó que probablemente fuese parte del perfume que ella solía utilizar. Si bien le pareció una falta a su privacidad que estuviese indagando sobre el origen de su fragancia diaria, terminó por abrir aquel frasco y llevárselo hacía sus fosas nasales, inspirando profundamente el fragante olor de las rosas.

Le provocaba cierta sensación de relajamiento, sumado a un vínculo que le hacía parecer ciertamente adictivo como sí cada vez necesitase mayor cantidad y tenerlo más cerca de él. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como el aroma le seguía envolviendo y llevándolo hacía lugares que nunca había pensado en ir, pensamientos que hasta ese momento estaban enterrados en el interior de su subconsciente clamaban por salir y revivir aquellos momentos que solo había experimentado en sueños. Sueños que, para conveniencia de él en esos momentos, no valía mucho recordar a consecuencia de la presencia de su compañera bajo el mismo techo en que se encontraba.

-¿Shika?- escuchó que le llamaba desde la escalera.

No reaccionó a emitir respuesta alguna; seguía inmerso en el inmenso mar de sus sueños que poco a poco iban saliendo a flote.

-¿Terminaste ya de bajar lo que te dije?- volvió a preguntar, comenzando a subir lentamente los escalones hacía el segundo piso a causa de la ausencia de una respuesta por parte del muchacho.

Caminó derecho a su habitación una vez verificó que Shikamaru no se encontraba en la pequeña sala que hacía de bodega, y una vez le vio ahí sentado sobre su cama con uno de los frascos en los que había enfatizado 'NO debía tomar' peligrosamente cerca, lanzó un grito entremezclado con miedo y enojo.

-¡SHIKAMARU!

El grito le sobresaltó y le sorprendió de tal manera que dejó caer el objeto de vidrio que sostenía en sus manos, escuchando como se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Tsk, mujer problemática. Me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo mirando el desastre que había dejado en el piso de la habitación. Sintió un leve mareo al quedarse viendo el mismo punto por mucho tiempo, por lo que levantó la vista hacía su compañera.

-Dios mío…¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!

Rápidamente se acercó a él e inspeccionó lo que quedaba del frasco de vidrio, sacando de entre los restos la etiqueta con el nombre de la sustancia.

Levantó la vista hacía él y puso su mano sobre su frente.

¿Por qué su tacto se sentía repentinamente tan cálido sobre su piel?, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si ella estaba sintiendo la misma sensación en esos momentos, mas se quedó completamente congelado al observar sus grandes ojos, ¿había notado alguna vez que poseían un leve tono verdoso hacía el interior?, eran como una enorme y tranquila laguna similar a la que había visitado hacía algún tiempo en el país del agua. Color esmeralda, así le llamaban. Podría quedárseles viendo por un largo tiempo si es que así lo deseaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la escuchó hablar desde la lejanía, aún cuando se encontraba ahí mismo, frente a él.

-Hm…

Su vista recayó en sus rosados labios que se movían dinámicamente para articular cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, ¡por Kami!, como deseaba hacerla callar en esos momentos, estaba tan cerca…un solo movimiento bastaría para…

-¡Si estás completamente sonrojado!- se burló apuntando a sus mejillas.

-Ino…¿Qué era eso?

-Algo que no debiste tocar desde un inicio, ¿culpable por desobedecerme?

-¿Cómo hago…cómo hago para que…para que se me quite?

-Esperar…

Su risa se prolongó por unos minutos más seguido de un par de burlas sobre como lucía en esos momentos, hasta que llegó un momento en el que repentinamente se detuvo. Le miró nuevamente y se apoyó en el suelo en busca de un punto de apoyo para no caer.

-Por qué tenías que romper justamente este frasco- se maldijo echándose levemente hacía atrás y tapándose la nariz con su antebrazo, acción que en ese punto era casi inútil.

-Ino…-susurró al ver a la chica levantarse y recostarse sobre su cama justo a un lado de él con la mirada fija en el techo. Todo el cuerpo le comenzaba a pesar, hubiese pensado que sus extremidades comenzaban a acalambrarse de no sentir la constante sensación de cosquilleo.

Volteó nuevamente a ver a su compañera; se veía tan bien ahí recostada a su lado. Como le hubiese gustado poder acercarse más a ella…rozar la nívea piel descubierta de su abdomen y …

-Era un afrodisíaco- soltó sin más, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Por cierto, uno bastante potente.

-¿U-Un qué?

-Un afrodisíaco…¡por dios Shika!, sabes como funciona, lo enseñan en la escuela.

-Ajá…-suspiró.

Tenía que mantener fuera de sus pensamientos aquella sucia y provocadora imagen que su cabeza se estaba formando sobre Ino, ¡no era aceptable!, por el otro lado ella poseía gran parte de la culpa, ¡quién la dejaba salir vestida de esa manera!. Sus problemas comenzaban a aumentar, más aún cuando comenzó a sentir que la sensación de cosquilleo descendía hacía su parte baja…hacía esa parte…

-Ino…realmente necesito…que me digas…qué hacer….-articuló entre jadeos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a acumularse en sus sienes, debía de actuar rápido.

-¿Quién actúa problematicamente ahora?.

Vio como se acercaba lentamente con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro hasta quedar a solo centímetros, por no decir a milímetros, de su rostro. Sintió como su aliento chocaba en su cuello haciendo que su sangre fluyese aún más rápido, si es que eso fuese realmente posible con lo agitado que ya se encontraba.

-¿Realmente quieres que te ayude?- susurró rozando levemente su oído con sus labios.

Asintió con la cabeza. Todas sus hormonas se estaban revolucionando por todo su cuerpo y ya no iba a ser capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo, ya que estas demandaban hacer cumplir los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, ¡tenía que borrarse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza ya!.

-Podría aliviarte…- volvió a susurrar.

Ya era suficiente, no podía más. Lentamente fue girando su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con la rubia, momento en el cual ella le lanzó una almohada directo a su estómago y se paró rápidamente en dirección a la puerta.

-Pues de eso tendrás que encargarte solo.

Atónito por su confuso actuar y aún confundido por su pronto cambio de ánimo, la siguió con la mirada, lo cual no ayudaba en absoluto a su situación.

-¡Vamos!, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo apuntando en dirección a una segunda puerta que se hallaba en su habitación.- Ahí está el baño.

-Problemático…-fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Cuando termines, procura lavarte las manos. Aún necesito de tu ayuda.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta y pudo jurar que escuchó salir de ella una risa en señal de burla.

* * *

~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, ¿cómo habéis estado?, yo hoy aquí os traigo una nueva actualización de esta serie. He estado escribiendo en las demás historias ( luego actualizaré con nuevos capítulos) además de de escribir algo nuevo...¡pronto se los haré de saber!. Sin más, los dejo, ojalá hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco de leerme, os doy infinitas gracias a todos los que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer mi fic, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!.

¿Algún review?


End file.
